¡Cuando sea grande!
by Cranky Sky
Summary: Songfic/ Ren y Hana tienen pensamientos que esconden tras esa máscara, aquellos dedicados a "esa" persona.
1. Hana

**La canción se llama: "Cuando sea grande" del Cuarteto de Nos**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**No quiero quejarme de oreja en oreja, **_

_**Fijarme si quien me aventaja se aleja, **_

_**Negar el reflejo que dejo en mi espejo, **_

_**Ni alojar el rencor entre ceja y ceja…**_

Suficiente dolor había en mi corazón, ¿Para qué acorralarme en mí mismo? Fingiendo ser un solitario sin corazón, ocultándome de una verdad que negaba, aquellos días fueron realmente tormentosos, ya basta de lluvia, ya no más dolor, ya no hay mentira ni verdad, solamente el puro rencor, entre dos caras, una de sollozos y otra de enojos, ya basta de todo, ¡Fuera todo, largo de aquí extraño!

_**No quiero guardar tantos secretos, **_

_**Ni estar enfrentado en un cuadro grotesco, **_

_**Como los Montesco y los Capuleto, **_

_**¡No quiero a tu edad quedar obsoleto!**_

Fingir una sonrisa, una carcajada o un simple abrazo, ¡No me importa! Yo no tengo razones para darte un falso beso antes de irme, ni alguna por la cual preguntarte lo que nunca me interesó, ni quiero pensar en ti o verte al rostro, ya me has cansado y pocas veces te eh encarado, simplemente no te soporto, y decirte cosas falsas, sonreírte a palabras, ese no soy yo, y mucho menos para vos.

_**¡Ni perder el vigor, ni decir sin rigor! **_

_**¡Que todo tiempo pasado siempre fue mejor! **_

_**¡Ni llegar a mi casa ofuscado y molesto! **_

_**¡No quiero estar cansado de llevarte puesto!**_

Ya me cansaste, en el momento que te vi supe que te odiaba, no quiero seguir pateando a la deriva, las estrellas se caen y las hojas se rompen, no quiero estar cerca de ti, tan solo tenerte cerca me hace querer gritar, la cabeza me da vueltas y es que, solo a vos no te he perdonado, porque aunque se me caiga el orgullo, sólo vos dijiste que sí a dejarme atrás.

_**¡Y aunque esta verdad pueda doler! **_

_**¡Tengo que decirlo, sin complacer! **_

_**¡Pero si ofendo, pido perdón! **_

_**¡Cuando sea grande, no quiero ser como vos!**_

¡Largo, ya no te quiero ver, ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué aunque no te quiero cerca cada que te veo irte la lluvia cae de mis ojos de nuevo?!

_**No quiero cometer tus mismos errores, **_

_**Ni creer que todos son estafadores, **_

_**No quiero manejar tus mismos valores, **_

_**Ni que cada día sea igual a los anteriores.**_

Me lo he prometido, no dejaré atrás a quién un día esperé, simplemente para darme media vuelta y salir como si nada, yo no soy un juguete, ¿Qué querías, que cuando te viera corriera a tus brazos? Piensas mal, y deseas que te salude y te abrace, que te acompañe y que te pregunte si por la noche puedo dormir en tu cama, yo no, contigo jamás, eres el peor, sólo siento rencor, ¿Y así quieres verme con esa estúpida sonrisa tuya? ¡Vete, largo de aquí, nunca te necesité, ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca!

_**No quiero no poder controlar mis enojos, **_

_**Ni cargar esa tristeza en los ojos. **_

_**Mojados y rojos, ajados y flojos, **_

_**No quiero resignarme a ser mis despojos.**_

¡Ya me cansé de ti! Nunca te importé, dilo, ¡Admítelo! Ya suficiente has hecho para volver y verme a los ojos, ya me cansé de llorar en mi habitación, ya no quiero pedir deseos a estrellas ni jugar a ser el rudo, ya no quiero acordarme de lo ocurrido, ni menos querer saber cómo no me hiciste, ¡No hay atrás, lárgate, no me importa a donde, total una vez ya lo hiciste, hacerlo de nuevo no te importará!

_**¡Ni echar con vehemencia la culpa a los demás! **_

_**¡De lo que es mi incumbencia y responsabilidad! **_

_**¡Ni que me dé por probar en alguna idiotez!**_

_**¡Lo que no pude hacer cuando tuve 23!**_

No me importa si me mintieron o me distrajeron, los conozco mejor que a vos, ¡Esto es mi problema, nunca fue el tuyo! Ni siquiera me conoces, aunque no importa cuánto tiempo pase, tu cara para mí siempre se verá igual, ya me cansé de hablar contigo y que sonrías por cualquier cosa, sólo me provocas rabia, pero vos sabes que es puro dolor…

_**¡Y aunque esta verdad pueda doler!**_

_**¡Tengo que decirlo, sin complacer!**_

_**¡Pero si ofendo, pido perdón!**_

_**¡Cuando sea grande, no quiero ser como vos!**_

Yo nada que ver tengo en tus errores, más si te das vuelta como si nada hubiese pasado, no sabes ni cómo o quién ser, ya vete que sólo me das dolor de cabeza con sólo escuchar tu voz, ya me harté de esperar el perdón, simplemente no puedo encontrarlo en mi corazón.

_**No quiero que ya nada me provoque placer, **_

_**Ni que cuando el dolor me toque evoque el ayer, **_

_**Ni mirar fotos viejas y ponerme a llorar…**_

_**O que nombren a alguien y empezar a temblar.**_

He cerrado la puerta de mi corazón a vos, ya no quiero que me muestren las fotos viejas, sobre aquellos momentos donde aún éramos tres, no me importa que tan felices fuéramos, ahora soy sólo soy yo, y aunque he aprendido a reconocer, que es el verdadero perdón, a vos sólo te quiero derrotar.

_**No quiero llevar esa vida mal trecha, **_

_**Con sospechas de dolo y la ilusión desecha, **_

_**Ni lanzar pestes creyéndome Apolo, **_

_**Ni que me moleste en una fecha estar solo.**_

Ni cuando te vi en aquella reunión, del día del padre, para mí fue un asiento vacío, no me importa cuántas veces me sonreíste o me besaste antes de dormir, para mí no fue nada más que un momento sin valor, porque yo no soy de aquellos que ponen cara buena ante todo, no me importa si el mundo se acababa o se derretía, yo sólo quería estar con vos.

_**Y aunque esto se preste a mal interpretar… **_

_**No quiero que crean que es sólo por criticar. **_

_**¡Y espero que tan solo sea una declaración! **_

_**¡Porque ni yo sé si quiero que quiera ser como yo!**_

Miles de veces he pensado en el futuro, pero el pasado siempre me atormente, ya no quiero un ver adelante o volver hacia atrás, sólo quiero estar tranquilo, ya no quiero llorar, prefiero siempre ver hacia las estrellas, que me guían, esperando saber quién soy realmente.

_**¡Y aunque esta verdad pueda doler!**_

_**¡Tengo que decirlo, sin complacer!**_

_**¡Pero si ofendo, pido perdón!**_

_**¡Cuando sea grande, no quiero ser como vos!**_

Mi nombre, es Hana Asakura Kyoyama, soy el hijo de Yoh Asakura, el guerrero elemental de tierra, y de Anna Asakura, la itako más poderosa de su generación, y cuando te vuelva a encontrar, quiero derrotarte, porque esa es mi meta, y nadie más me lo puede ofrecer, yo te derrotaré, después de todo lo que he dicho… te quiero papá.

_**¡Y aunque esta verdad pueda doler! **_

_**¡Tengo que decirlo, sin complacer! **_

_**¡Pero si ofendo, pido perdón!**_

_**¡Cuando sea grande...!**_


	2. Ren

_**No quiero quejarme de oreja en oreja, **_

_**Fijarme si quien me aventaja se aleja, **_

_**Negar el reflejo que dejo en mi espejo, **_

_**Ni alojar el rencor entre ceja y ceja…**_

"¿Por qué todos mueren, por qué todos son zombis, por qué papá es tan malo, por qué hace esto, papá me quiere, y mamá, dónde está?" Eran las preguntas que formulaba mi mente cuando era un niño, fui un asesino desde muy pequeño, el heredero de los Tao, más bien, la mascota de mi padre, ¡Largo cadenas de odio!

_**No quiero guardar tantos secretos, **_

_**Ni estar enfrentado en un cuadro grotesco, **_

_**Como los Montesco y los Capuleto, **_

_**¡No quiero a tu edad quedar obsoleto!**_

Mis pensamientos son distintos a los tuyos, pero por más que traté de mostrártelo, menos entendías, a tal grado que a mis ojos ya no eras mi papá, simplemente eras En Tao, el asesino, controlador de marionetas, ¡Y no era plan seguir tus pasos!

_**¡Ni perder el vigor, ni decir sin rigor! **_

_**¡Que todo tiempo pasado siempre fue mejor! **_

_**¡Ni llegar a mi casa ofuscado y molesto! **_

_**¡No quiero estar cansado de llevarte puesto!**_

Me he librado de tus cadenas, pero tú sólo has decidido hundirte en tu propio orgullo, que sea tu decisión, nunca me viste o me felicitaste, sólo era una misión, ya basta de eso, no soy tu marioneta, no soy uno de tus zombis inútiles a los que cruelmente has matado, aún luego de tantos años no sé por qué no lo comprendes, pasado quedó en el ayer, no, no puedes, porque nunca quisiste abrir los ojos.

_**¡Y aunque esta verdad pueda doler! **_

_**¡Tengo que decirlo, sin complacer! **_

_**¡Pero si ofendo, pido perdón! **_

_**¡Cuando sea grande, no quiero ser como vos!**_

Ya no me importa verte al rostro o no, ya que nunca pude conocerte, sólo obedecerte a ciegas de tus esclavos, yo me he liberado de tu jaula, ahora soy libre de escoger mi destino, y he escogido la libertad, porque no importa qué, yo siempre seré un Tao, desde ahora las cosas cambiarán, En.

_**No quiero cometer tus mismos errores, **_

_**Ni creer que todos son estafadores, **_

_**No quiero manejar tus mismos valores, **_

_**Ni que cada día sea igual a los anteriores.**_

No mancharé mis manos con sangre, como lo has hecho tú, ya no quiero estar bajo tus alas, llenas de rencor al pasado, eso no es mi problema, es el tuyo, ya que yo he aprendido lo que no pudiste aceptar en tu corazón, he aprendido a vivir.

_**No quiero no poder controlar mis enojos, **_

_**Ni cargar esa tristeza en los ojos. **_

_**Mojados y rojos, ajados y flojos, **_

_**No quiero resignarme a ser mis despojos.**_

Ya he cometido mis propios errores, y lo único que puedo hacer es tratar de arreglarlos, ya que aquellos a los que llamaste enemigos me salvaron, de mí mismo, de ser como tú, de seguir hundiéndome en mi propio odio y rencor, no más, hoy soy libre por fin ya no ver hacia atrás.

_**¡Ni echar con vehemencia la culpa a los demás! **_

_**¡De lo que es mi incumbencia y responsabilidad! **_

_**¡Ni que me dé por probar en alguna idiotez!**_

_**¡Lo que no pude hacer cuando tuve 23!**_

No me importa cómo pienses ahora, pero estoy seguro que en el fondo aún estás inseguro, del qué pensar de los demás, ojalá abras los ojos, como yo lo hice una vez…

_**¡Y aunque esta verdad pueda doler!**_

_**¡Tengo que decirlo, sin complacer!**_

_**¡Pero si ofendo, pido perdón!**_

_**¡Cuando sea grande, no quiero ser como vos!**_

Aquellos pensamientos se han ido, y quiero que sepas que rencor hacia no tengo ninguno, porque he aprendido a ver al futuro, porque eso es lo que prometimos, un mundo distinto, no podemos llamarnos a nosotros mismos justicia, ya que está en los corazones de cada quién, lo lamento, pero no puedo simplemente seguir atado a tus cadenas, por eso las he roto para vivir, por fin vivir como un espíritu libre.

_**No quiero que ya nada me provoque placer, **_

_**Ni que cuando el dolor me toque evoque el ayer, **_

_**Ni mirar fotos viejas y ponerme a llorar…**_

_**O que nombren a alguien y empezar a temblar.**_

Ya que nunca te vi directamente, hoy podré decirte sinceramente, que ya me he hartado de verte así, porque siempre vives sin comprender, que hay cosas más allá del ayer que persigue nuestra familia, ver hacia el futuro, cosa que nunca me enseñaste, es lo que ahora quiero hacer.

_**No quiero llevar esa vida mal trecha, **_

_**Con sospechas de dolo y la ilusión desecha, **_

_**Ni lanzar pestes creyéndome Apolo, **_

_**Ni que me moleste en una fecha estar solo.**_

Caminaré al lado de quienes he llegado a amar, no importa si no estás ahí, ya que fue tu elección el tomar caminos separados, a pesar de ser tu hijo.

_**Y aunque esto se preste a mal interpretar… **_

_**No quiero que crean que es sólo por criticar. **_

_**¡Y espero que tan solo sea una declaración! **_

_**¡Porque ni yo sé si quiero que quiera ser como yo!**_

Antes me hacía llamar a mí mismo justicias, mi única razón de ser era para convertirme en alguien peor que tú, pero eso ha cambiado, y sé que soy libre, junto con Jun, podré ver hacia el futuro, dejando atrás al pasado, el pasado eres tú, En.

_**¡Y aunque esta verdad pueda doler!**_

_**¡Tengo que decirlo, sin complacer!**_

_**¡Pero si ofendo, pido perdón!**_

_**¡Cuando sea grande, no quiero ser como vos!**_

Sólo me queda una cosa por decirte, y es que no importa cuánto tiempo pase, quiero que sepas, que no seré como tú.

_**¡Y aunque esta verdad pueda doler! **_

_**¡Tengo que decirlo, sin complacer! **_

_**¡Pero si ofendo, pido perdón!**_

_**¡Cuando sea grande...!**_


End file.
